Lovin', being loved
by Yellowwolf
Summary: PRNS HunterDustin and eventually BlakeTori and Shanecam. A story about love, friendship, trust and the emotional pain that goes along with these things.
1. Monster trouble

**Disclaimer: **If I owned them, the show would still be one and this shit wouldn't be just a fanfic.

**Author's note:** Guess what? I'm back!! **grins** At least for this story. Good to be back, really. I'll very much enjoy doing work in this fandom again, it's been too long. You'll also be glad to know my English has improved since my last story so less dumb and annoying faults.**smiles **btw, my titles still suck so sue me **grin**

**Lovin', being loved.**

It was another day in the life of the Power rangers. Like any normal day it started out with Dustin, Hunter and Blake working at Storm Chargers. They did know that could change any minute when Lothor decided to come annoy them again.

Dustin watched Hunter from out of the corner of his eye. He was standing behind the counter, Blake was in the back while Hunter was helping a customer, a very, very attractive customer. She had shoulder length brown hair. She was wearing a light blue jeans mini skirt with a brown top. Also, she had legs that didn't seem to end.

Hunter was very obviously flirting with her and she didn't seem mind a bit. Her laugh was over the top when Hunter cracked a joke. Actually he didn't even have to tell a joke for her to laugh that annoying laugh.

Dustin rolled his eyes in annoyance when that laugh echoed through the shop once again for the tenth time in as many minutes. How much more fake could she get? Yes, he was jealous, very jealous. He was madly in love with Hunter and had been since he'd first laid eyes on the thunder ranger about six months ago. Whatever he tried, he couldn't get over Hunter. He'd never been attracted to guys before so this was new and annoying. The problem was that it wasn't just a crush. He'd had crushes before and this did not qualify as one. It was much more and he hated that because he knew Hunter could never be his.

"Hunter!" Kelly called from next to him, startling Dustin out of his thoughts. Hunter excused himself and came over to them.

"What's up?" Hunter asked leaning casually on the counter. He was wearing a blue jeans which hung low on his hips. His shirt was black with crimson. When he leaned on the counter, his muscles tensed, showing them off rather nicely. Dustin swallowed and dragged his eyes from those muscles to Hunter's face which wasn't much better. Hunter's eyes were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, they were so blue. So very blue.

"I'd appreciate it if you would get some work done instead of flirting with the customers."

"Sorry, Kel." Hunter apologized, eyes briefly drifting over to Dustin.

"Go help Blake in the back. The new stock has just arrived. I'll take care of your friend over there."

Hunter nodded and disappeared in the back, not seeming overly disappointed at being torn away from the girl.

"You need to tell him." Kelly said to him.

Dustin turned to her, shocked. "What?!" he exclaimed. There was no way in hell Kelly could've figured him out, he was careful.

"It's obvious, you stare at him the entire time." Kelly told.

'Then again…' Dustin thought and sighed, "No, it would only ruin our friendship and that really means everything to me."

"Look, Dustin, have you ever thought about the fact that it might be mutual? And even if it isn't so, you and Hunter are such good friends. He'll understand."

"Yeah, maybe, maybe not. I'm not willing to risk it though." Dustin said determinedly earning him a shake of the head from Kelly. At that time, miss attractive girl came over to the counter.

"Where's Hunter?" she asked pouting. Kelly smiled friendly, too friendly.

"Dustin, go help in the back."

Dustin nodded and headed off.

"Just so you know, Hunter's taken." Kelly said, hiding a satisfied smile at the girl's disappointed expression.

"Oh… well, goodbye then." She walked out much to Kelly's relief. One less obstacle for Dustin. Her friend really needed to tell Hunter about his feelings because Kelly had the very strong feeling it was mutual. Hunter hid it better than Dustin by putting up the show of flirting with whatever wore a skirt but Kelly had more then once seen Hunter observe Dustin with a small smile on his face. Hunter made sure no one was watching but she couldn't be fooled. She knew love when she saw it. Now if only one of them made a move… She knew better then to interfere. They had to do this on their own time, when they were ready for it. That didn't mean she couldn't give them some hints.

She called Blake and asked him to take over helping customers. Blair agreed, happy to be away from the back where it was way too small and warm for three persons.

Dustin and Hunter were busy unpacking stuff and placing them on the shelves. Dustin was working against the back wall and Hunter several feet from him on his left.

Dustin turned to grab something from a box just in time to see Hunter put something on the top shelf. Because he lifted his arm, a part of his shirt rode up, showing off a part of that gorgeous flat stomach.

Dustin swallowed and quickly focused back on his task.

Hunter turned his back on Dustin and smiled pleased. Three weeks or so ago, Blake had told him about Dustin's staring. He'd started paying attention and indeed had noticed. His flirting with the girl had been nothing more then an act to see Dustin's reaction and he'd been pleased with what he'd seen on Dustin's face. Jealousy.

Dustin couldn't hide his feelings, not even when his life depended on it. Hunter could more or less read Dustin like a book. He only hadn't noticed this before and if he had, he hadn't thought twice about it. Now he did.

He had certain feelings that went beyond friendship for Dustin as well but he was very afraid to give his heart to someone. He'd been hurt bad in the past when he was sixteen and since then he'd had a hard time letting someone get close to him, afraid of getting his heart broken again.

No one knew about that, only his brother. It had taken him a long time to open up -really open up- to Dustin, Shane, Tori and Cam but eventually he had when he saw he could trust them and when he'd seen he could count on them. The fact that they were Power rangers had also helped. They had to get along, had to know each other because they had to be one team in battle. Nothing was more important than teamwork. He'd learned that.

Now one of them only needed the guts to tell the other how he felt.

"Yo Dustin, you wanna go ride after work?" Hunter asked as he turned to look at the earth ninja.

"Yeah sure, man. If you-know-who doesn't interrupt." Dustin answered, rolling his eyes.

"Nah, he won't." The words hadn't even left his mouth properly when his morpher beeped. "Ah, you gotta be kidding me!" Hunter muttered.

/Trouble at the park./ Cam spoke.

"On it!" Hunter answered. He and Dustin went back into the shop where Blake had also heard the beeping of the morpher and was ready to go.

"Hey Kel, do you mind if we take an early lunch?" Hunter asked.

Kelly frowned but agreed and watched them hurry away. Something was up with them. She had yet to figure out what but their disappearing was annoying. It was obviously important because they wouldn't let her alone without reason. Now if she only knew the damn reason.

The two thunders and the earth ninja disappeared into an alley to morph. After the oh so familiar morphing calls they streaked to the park where they found Tori and Shane already fighting kelzacks and an ugly monster that much to their dismay actually looked strong.

"Yo ugly!" Hunter called, distracting the monster so Shane could get a descent hit in. It didn't do much. Hunter joined Shane while Blake and Dustin joined Tori to destroy the kelzacks. They were destroyed soon. The monster on the other hand wasn't going as well as it should've. It had four arms with four different weapons which was as annoying as it was painful. They couldn't get a descent hit in and without a strategy, they were doomed.

"Guys, we need a plan." Shane said as he jumped back to join his currently fallen teammates.

"No kidding." Dustin muttered as he accepted Shane's hand. He gasped when his ribs protested. He was going to be one sore puppy in the morning. And he had no doubts the others were experiencing similar problems.

"Thunder shield!" Hunter called suddenly, blocking a burst of energy which was directed in their direction. "We can't go on like this!" he yelled, blocking another blast.

"No, we can't. Okay guys, time to put them together." Shane said. They put together their weapons and assumed their usual firing position. "Fire!"

The blast collided with one of the monster's which caused an explosion. They flew back in the air only to hit the ground hard several feet further. Dustin was the first to get to his feet but couldn't see anything through the smoke that had formed. He walked several feet and could vaguely make out the monster's form.

He squinted, trying to see what was happening and too late saw the monster take aim. The next thing he saw was a glow coming towards him before something hit him fully against the chest. He let out a scream and flew back, the blast strong enough to cause him to demorph. When he hit the ground, he lay motionless.

"Dustin!" Hunter yelled as he and the others crawled over to Dustin. Shane felt for a pulse which he found while Hunter once again used his thunder shield to shield them from further blasts.

There were none and when the smoke cleared, the monster was gone.

"I doubt we've seen the last of him." Shane said sighing while he and the others demorphed, "Come on, let's get Dustin checked out by Cam."

Hunter carefully picked up the unconscious yellow ranger. With his friend cradled in his arms, he streaked back to Ninja ops.

**To be continued…**

And here I am again with the cliffhangers. No, I haven't changed.** snickers** So, how am I doing? Let me know and stay tuned for the next chapter!!


	2. Confessions

**Disclaimer: **If I owned them, the show would still be one and this shit wouldn't be just a fanfic.

Camfan4ever: Thanks for the review. I knew you'd be the first one to review ;)

Buffyxenaman: Thank you!!

Spory-mia09: Thank you!!

**Lovin', being loved**  
**Chapter 2**

When they arrived at Ninja ops, Cam was awaiting them. Naturally he'd followed the battle on his computer and had seen the monster but had been too late to warn Dustin.

"Hunter, come with me. The rest, stay here!" Cam ordered and led the way to the guest-/hospital room he'd had installed in Ninja ops for situations like these.

Hunter gently put Dustin down on the bed and helped Cam remove his shirt. On his chest was a huge bruise that was starting to form pretty clearly.

"Looks nasty." Hunter commented.

"Could've been worse. Hunter, go back to the others and tell them to stay. There's something I need to tell you guys."

Hunter frowned but did as he was told and joined the others in the main area of Ninja Ops.

"How's Dustin?" Shane asked immediately.

"He's got a nasty bruise but Cam sent me back. He said he had something to tell us." Hunter reported as he sat down next to Blake on one of the couches, wincing as he lowered himself. He'd taken some pretty bad blows to the abdominal area as well.

The others didn't get it either. What did Cam need to tell them. They chatted a bit as they awaited Cam's return, curious and a little worried about what he had to say.

When Cam returned, they'd naturally asked about Dustin first. Cam told them the nasty bruise on his chest was the only thing that was wrong. No signs of a concussion or any broken bones. He was going to be pretty sore though due to the bruise.

"So, Cam, what's up?" Shane asked.

Cam sighed. "Well, there are a few things about this ranger thing I should've mentioned. While doing some research, I discovered the ranger suits absorbs a huge deal of energy and the warmth coming from that energy, coming from blasts from weapons. Some of this energy is huge and without the suits it can kill you. In Dustin's case, the blast was so big that it caused the suit to short-circuit. The biggest part of the energy was absorbed but a part of it got through the suit which explains the bruise. Now when you get kicked or punched, the suit will act as a buffer but won't protect you completely. You'll feel pain."

"What? You're saying that if they shoot us without the suits as protection, we can be killed?" Tori exclaimed.

"Of course that depends on the energy level of the blast so it depends on which weapon is used. Not every blast is fatal but this one definitely was. All I'm saying is that you better be very careful because the monsters are getting stronger. I didn't worry much about it before but now I do because of that bruise. This is getting more dangerous."

"Okay, but how come you only tell us now? This is very important information!" Blake said.

"Yeah, it is but like I said, I didn't worry too much about this earlier because you were handling yourself well and the energy levels of the blast weren't that big."

"How can you know?" Hunter asked.

"The computer. I can check the amount of energy that has been absorbed. The beauty of these suits are that they can repair themselves. They find a way to get rid of the energy that is too much."

"I still think you should've told us sooner! We could've gotten killed!" Shane exclaimed.

Cam sighed frustrated. "No, you couldn't have because the blasts weren't strong enough! I can monitor energy levels during your fights as well! When it gets critical, I can transport you out. Besides, you knew the risks when you were given the morphers. This isn't a game, this is very serious business!"

"Doesn't matter! You should've told us. This is need to know stuff. How can we trust you when you hold back important information? Information that could've cost Dustin his life today!" Shane nearly yelled.

"Shane!" Tori exclaimed, "You're overreacting! Cam's the expert in these kind of things so he knows when he has to tell us something."

Shane kept his mouth shut after Tori's outburst, knowing damn well she was right but refusing to say sorry. He was stubborn, even more so than Cam.

"We trust you, Cam." Tori said to their friends, "Don't mind Shane. He's just worried about Dustin. When will he wake up?"

"In a bit. Not sure when but soon." Cam answered.

"Right. Well, I can better head back to Storm Chargers or Kelly will throw a fit next time she sees us."

"Yeah, me too." Hunter said with dislike. He much preferred staying with Dustin because he was worried as hell but for the moment, there was nothing he could here. That and if he insisted on staying, the others might suspect something about his feelings for Dustin. He couldn't have that, not yet. Blake knew of course but he kept it to himself. He needed to tell Dustin first before anyone else could. He didn't want Dustin hearing something as important as this from someone else.

"We'll be back as soon as Kelly lets us go. Let us know when Dustin's awake and tell him we'll tell Kelly he isn't feeling too well." Blair said.

"You got it." Shane said nodding, "See you guys later."

"Bye." Hunter and Blake said at the same time before they headed out to go back to work.

Shane, Cam and Tori remained at Ninja Ops. Cam took place behind his computer again to see if he could improve their weapons somehow to make it easier to fight the monster because it had to be defeated and soon before it got stronger. Tori went to prepare them lunch in the kitchen since they hadn't eaten yet and could use some food after the fight. Shane remained standing in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do. He should probably apologize to Cam though. It hadn't been fair to shout at Cam like that. Cam indeed was the expert and knew what was best for them.

Making up his mind, he walked over to Cam. "Hey, Cam…"

"What?" Cam asked eventually as the red ranger trailed off. His eyes remained fixed on the computer where he was doing an analysis on the weapons.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I know you have our backs."

"Don't worry about it, Shane. I know you're worried about Dustin. Why don't you go sit with him until he wakes up?" Cam suggested. This time he did look at the guilty-looking air ninja. He smiled slightly to let Shane know they were cool.

"Okay, and again sorry."

Cam rolled his eyes. "Stop apologizing already and go to your friend."

Shane grinned and did as Cam had instructed. Cam turned back to his computer, praying for some silence so he could work. His prayers remained unheard as Tori came back.

"Here, Cam, I prepared you a sandwich." Tori said, offering him one.

"Thanks, Tori. Shane's with Dustin. Why don't you go join him?" Cam suggested as he put the sandwich next to him.

Tori laughed. "I'll get out of your way but that sandwich better be finished by the time I return."

"Yes, mum."

Tori patted Cam's shoulder and went to join Shane.

"Here's a sandwich." Tori whispered as she sat down in the chair next to Shane.

"Thanks." Shane whispered back, not wanting to wake Dustin just yet. They both looked at their sleeping friend. Dustin looked quite peaceful asleep and somehow even younger then he was. He still had this kind of boyish charm that wasn't seen that much by other guys of his age.

They ate in silence and sat by Dustin's bed, waiting for him to wake up. They didn't have to wait that long. As Dustin groaned in pain, Shane and Tori stood up. Several second later, Dustin opened his eyes and blinked up at his friends.

"Hey, bro." Shane greeted, smiling. Dustin smiled and tried to sit up but Shane pushed him back. "Lie down. You've got a nasty bruise that will cause pain."

"No kidding. Hey, Tor."

"Hey, Dustin." Tori said smiling widely.

"So what happened with the monster?"

"Disappeared right after it blasted you." Shane answered.

Dustin groaned. "Great, that means we'll have to face it again. Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, everyone's fine apart from some minor bruises." Tori replied, "And Blake told us to tell you he'll tell Kelly you're sick."

"Great!" Dustin exclaimed, smiling.

Later that day, Hunter and Blake came back and found Cam, Shane and Tori in the main room of Ninja Ops. Shane and Tori were doing some sparing while Cam was still working on his computer.

"Hey, is Dustin awake yet?" Hunter asked.

"He was but he was sleeping when we came back here about an hour ago. He might be awake again." Shane answered, dodging a punch from Tori.

"Guys, do you mind? I'm trying to improve your weapons but I need silence!"

"Sorry, Cam." They said in chorus. Blake and Hunter quietly left the room to go see Dustin while Shane and Tori took their sparring elsewhere.

Dustin was awake and sitting up in bed, reading a motor cross magazine. He smiled widely when the two brother entered.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, man." Hunter greeted as Blake smiled.

"How are you doing?" Blake asked.

"I'm fine. No one seems to believe it though. Cam won't let me out of this bed!"

"And he'll probably have a good reason for it as well." Hunter soothed.

"Yeah, he wants peace and quiet and has ordered me to stay in this bed or else … He looked really scary, dude."

Blake and Hunter laughed. A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Tori poked her head around the door.

"Hey, I'm gonna start dinner. Blake, you wanna help?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, sure." Blake said smiling. He left the room, leaving Dustin and Hunter alone.

Hunter snickered. "Blake will do everything for her. I don't understand why they haven't hooked up yet." He said, realizing he shouldn't speak. He and Dustin should've hooked up by now as well. He knew about Dustin's feelings and was still too scared to admit his.

"They will, dude. I'm sure of it." Dustin said smiling. "You gonna keep standing or are you gonna sit?"

Hunter chose for sitting on the side of the bed. An awkward silence fell between them as Hunter was thinking about how he was going to confess his feelings to Dustin. He had to today. He'd been really scared when he'd seen Dustin take that blast and demorph and knew he had to tell his feelings before it might be too late. Yeah, Dustin had feelings for him but Dustin wouldn't wait forever. He could lose Dustin when the earth ninja met someone he liked as well. He couldn't risk it, he had to tell it today, now.

"Hunter, what's up?" Dustin asked worried as he pulled himself upright, wincing as he did so.

"Dustin, I need to tell you something…" Hunter said and trailed off.

This got Dustin even more worried. Dustin was afraid Hunter had figured out his feelings for him and was going to tell him he didn't feel the same and didn't want anything to do with him anymore. All kinds of bad scenarios ran through his head, the one worse than the other.

Hunter could practically see what was running through Dustin's head and knew he needed to tell him know. Knowing he wasn't going to come up with something descent, he went for blurting it out.

"I'm in love with you."

Dustin's mouth fell open in shock. "You… what?"

Hunter smiled tenderly and took Dustin's hand. "I'm in love with you. Have been for a while actually and I know you feel the same."

"Yeah, I do but… You're in love with me?" Dustin asked again, unable to believe it.

"Yes, I am." Hunter said smiling.

"But you never showed any interest in guys!"

"Neither did you." Hunter pointed out patiently.

"But-"

"Dustin, why do you have such a hard time accepting this?" Hunter interrupted.

"Because the people I love aren't supposed to love me back." Dustin mumbled, head down.

"What? Who said that?" Hunter asked gently, feeling there was something more to Dustin's reaction.

"Doesn't matter."

"Come on, Dustin, spill."

"I'm just a goofball, an idiot."

"That's not true! You're so much more than that! You're smart, you're funny, you're handsome, you're a great fighter and yes, you can be goofy but that's who you are and that's who I fell in love with."

"That's the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me." Dustin said smiling widely. Hunter smiled back and moved forward to hug Dustin. He pulled back slightly and before Dustin could speak, he pressed his lips on Dustin's for a first kiss. The kiss was close lipped and over soon but it was enough for now.

When someone knocked on the door, Hunter jumped up. Tori entered.

"Hey guys, dinner's ready."

"Okay, we'll be there in a second." Hunter answered. Tori nodded and headed off. He looked back at Dustin who was now blushing.

"You're _so _obvious." Hunter said smirking. Dustin mumbled something under his breath and tried to get up. Hunter immediately went to his side.

"We need to tell them." Dustin said as he let Hunter help him up with as much bodily contact as possible.

"Yeah, how about now?"

"Yeah, the sooner the better." Dustin agreed. They joined the others.

**To be continued…**


	3. The fight

**Disclaimer: **If I owned them, the show would still be on and this shit wouldn't be just a fanfic.

**Author's note: **I just wanted to say something about this story. There won't be a real plot, well no power rangers related plot. Of course, there will be chapters where they have to fight but I want to make this story more about their relationships and their friendship and the fights that can happen in certain situations. I want to focus on emotional pain more than on physical pain although the only thing I've focused on in the last chapters was the physical pain. Next chapter will be more about emotional pain, about their thoughts, their feelings of joy, anger, sadness etc.

Thalia-Sandy: Thanks, glad you like it!! And again, thanks for those 4 episodes ;)

CamFan4Ever: Thanks!!

Sporty-mia09: Ah, good question: what is the reason for Dustin's behavior? That question will of course be answered further in the story.

Buffyxenaman: I love Hunter and Dustin together as well which is why I've written all those stories about them, lol! ;)

Reviews are of course much appreciated and are a great motivation!!

**Lovin', being loved  
****Chapter 3**

Dinner passed with some happy chatting and teasing about things that didn't matter. Even Cam was joining in as he needed some time to relax. His working on the weapons was going well and he thought he'd found a way to increase the energy level of the blasts.

Hunter and Dustin had been stealing glances throughout dinner, wondering when it was best to tell their friends about their newfound relationship. There never seemed to be a right moment so when their discussions stopped, Dustin smacked Hunter's leg under the table to let him know it was now or never.

Hunter nodded and then cleared his throat to get everyone else's attention. Four pairs of eyes turned to him. He looked over at Dustin who was currently playing with his food and keeping his focus on that.

"Well, there's no easy way to say this so I'll just say it. Dustin and I have decided to start a relationship." Hunter said. Dustin looked up to see the others their reactions. Huge smiles broke out on the faces of their friends.

"That's great!" "Finally!" "Congrats!" "I'm so happy for you guys!" Four voices exclaimed at the same time. They were unable to figure out which thing came from who but it didn't matter because their friends were happy for them and that was all that counted.

Dustin and Hunter smiled widely at their friends, glad for their support. After dinner, everyone decided to head home. Blake was going to accompany Tori and Hunter agreed to go with Dustin to make sure he got home safely.

They said goodbye to Cam and the five of them left together. Outside the gate, they split up and sat their goodbyes. They agreed to meet back at Ninja Ops around ten the next morning. It would be Sunday then which meant Storm Chargers was closed and Hunter, Dustin and Blake had the day off. Like usual they'd spend their day together.

Hunter and Dustin slowly walked to Dustin's. Dustin was currently sharing an apartment with Shane. It wasn't too big but good enough for the both of them and for their budget.

Dustin was having some trouble walking due to the bruise but seemed to be doing fine enough to get home.

"The others took our news good." Dustin said.

"Yeah, they did but I never doubted they wouldn't." Hunter answered.

They walked in silence as both thought about the recent events. It was a bit much to take at once but they didn't want it any other way.

It was a chilly October night. Both weren't wearing all that much. Dustin couldn't suppress a shiver when an icy wind caught them by surprise. Hunter naturally noticed and laid an arm around Dustin's shoulder, gently tugging him closer. Dustin didn't resist and wrapped an arm around Hunter's waist, pressing himself close to Hunter's body.

The thunder ninja smiled. He liked having Dustin so close. They arrived way too soon at Dustin's.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Dustin said smiling.

Hunter nodded. "How about I meet you here at 9? Then we can have some time to ourselves before going to meet the others."

"Good idea!" Dustin agreed. Hunter looked around and when he saw no one, quickly leaned in for a kiss. He smiled at the shocked earth ninja.

"See ya tomorrow." Hunter said and then walked away. Dustin watched him walk away and kept watching until he could no longer see Hunter. He smiled widely and entered his house.

The next morning, Dustin was waiting outside for Hunter to show. Checking his watch, he noticed it was only ten to nine but inside the apartment, he'd been going crazy. He really looked forward to seeing Hunter again, even if had been only a day. Things were different now.

Hunter arrived at nine sharp and found Dustin sitting at the side walk. Hunter sat next to him.

"Good morning." Hunter greeted.

"Hey." Dustin said smiling, "Look, Hunter, we need to make a few rules about us."

"Rules?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, coming out to our friends is one thing but I don't think I'm ready for the whole world to know about us. So no kissing, no holding hands, no flirting in public unless of course it's like dark or there's no one around."

Hunter nodded. He could've guessed this might be coming which was actually good because he wasn't ready to let everyone know about them either.

"Sounds fair. Come on, let's go." Hunter said and got up.

"Where are we going?" Dustin said as he got up as well.

"To a place where no one can see us." Hunter said grinning.

Dustin laughed. "You just want to get in my pants, dude."

"Am I that obvious?" Hunter said smirking. Dustin smacked his arm and suddenly took off running.

"Catch me if you can, thunder boy." Dustin yelled. Hunter shook his head with an amused smile and took off after Dustin. He easily caught up with Dustin. Dustin sped up and when he saw no one was around, streaked.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Hunter yelled as he went into his own crimson streak. He caught up with Dustin near the gateway to Ninja Ops. Instead of going through the portal, they headed deeper into the forest to a spot they had once used as training spot. It was an open spot where they could look up at the sky.

The ground was covered in leaves that had various colors. Brown, yellowish and red. They sat down side by side, breathing heavily.

"You're a cheater." Hunter said grinning.

"Nah, that's using the power that has been given to me."

Hunter smirked. "I don't care what you call it, it's cheating."

"Aw, someone can't stand he's lost." Dustin teased.

"I so can stand that I've lost."

"No, you can't. You're a bad loser." Dustin said laughing. The next thing he knew, he was flat on his back with Hunter straddling him. The thunder ninja started tickling Dustin, completely forgetting about his injury. In the beginning, Dustin felt nothing but as Hunter continued, he started tossing causing his ribs to protest against the sudden movement. When he let out a cry of pain, Hunter immediately stopped.

"Shit, I totally forgot about your injury. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Dustin reassured him as he looked up in the worried face of the thunder ranger. Blue eyes met brown ones. He realized as well as Hunter did that their talking and playing around was over now. They stared in each other's eyes for several seconds before Dustin took the lead and wrapped his arms around Hunter's neck. He pulled Hunter down. Hunter came willingly.

Their lips met. The kiss started out like their last kiss but soon both wanted more. Hunter deepened the kiss by gently forcing Dustin's mouth open with his tongue. He met little resistance from the earth ninja who moaned and allowed Hunter to explore his mouth thoroughly.

When air became a necessity, they parted, both grinning like crazy. Hunter moved off Dustin and laid down next him. Both stared up at the sky for several minutes, neither speaking and both thinking.

Dustin sighed, causing Hunter to turn on his side and lean on one elbow.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just thinking about how much things have changed."

Hunter laughed. "Dust, you seriously think too much, just let it happen."

Dustin smiled but could not stop thinking about what would happen if things went wrong. For one, it would have a negative effect on the friendship they developed and it would be difficult for both of them to work together as power rangers when they broke up but that of course depended on the reason of their separation. Maybe he did think too much about it all. He had to go with the flow.

They stayed at that spot, talking and kissing until it was time to go meet the others at Ninja Ops. When they arrived, the others were already there.

"Hey, guys!" Tori greeted.

"Morning." Hunter replied, "What's up for today?"

"Training." Cam answered. They all groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Shane exclaimed, "We're still sore from yesterday's battle."

"Yeah, I know and to prevent that from happening again, you have to train!"

"But-"

"Guys!" Cam interrupted, "Unless you want to end up dead, I'd stop complaining and start training. You know you need it. Shane, you go against Hunter and Tori against Blake. Dustin, you're not doing a thing yet."

"Great!" Dustin said smiling widely as the others glared at him.

The four headed off while Dustin stayed with Cam who insisted on checking out the injury.

It wasn't much later that the alarm went. Hunter, Shane, Tori and Blake came running at once and groaned as they saw the monster was back.

"I so can't handle this today." Shane muttered as he got ready to morph. Dustin once again had to stay behind as the others streaked off.

"Cam, I should help them!" Dustin reasoned.

"With that injury, you'd be no help." Cam countered and Dustin had to admit he was right. He could walk properly but ducking and fast movements hurt like hell. He stayed with Cam, following the fight on screen. It became clear soon that the rangers didn't stand a chance. When Hunter hit the ground for the umpteenth time, Dustin was sick of watching his friends crash into the ground and get hurt. Before Cam even knew what he was up to, he had streaked off, ignoring Cam's voice through his morpher.

In his streak, he morphed and drew his ninja sword. He came out of his streak before he struck the monster. Like before it had no effect except that it stumbled back, giving the others some time to climb to their feet.

"Dustin, what the hell are you doing here?" Shane yelled as he and the others stood in a fighting stance next to him. Dustin didn't bother with an answer and opted for ducking when the monster fired a blast. He repressed a cry of pain and charged at the monster again, much to the others their annoyance and despair. Hunter immediately followed, blocking a blast with his thunder shield but having to take a second one in order to protect Dustin from further harm.

The others joined in the battle again, ducking blasts and trying to get some descent hits in while watching out for Dustin who wasn't moving as good as he was supposed to. At that point, he was more like a burden than a help but they didn't have much time to tell Dustin to get back because fighting the monster was taking up all the time.

"Ninja sword!" Shane cried as he jumped high but before he could hit it, it blasted him out of the sky. Shane fell hard and the others rushed to his side.

"Shane, you okay?" Tori asked.

"Yeah. I've had it with this guy! Time to bring out the big guns. Cam, tsunami cycles!"

/Good idea, Shane./

Shane, Tori and Dustin got on their bikes.

"Hunter, Blake, get out of the way!" Shane ordered.

"But-" Hunter tried to protest.

"Hunter, do it!" Shane yelled. Hunter grumbled but retreated to a save distance while the wind ninja's blasted the monster with everything they had. This had slightly more effect as they managed to break three of the weapons. At that point, three dozen of Kelzacks appeared, blocking the ninjas' path and creating a distracting so that the monster could disappear again.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Dustin said as he jumped off his bike and took out the two kelzacks closest to him. Shane and Tori did the same as the thunders joined in again.

Dustin kicked a kelzack square in the gut and then quickly ducked to avoid getting punched. He moaned in pain but straightened up again. The next punch he couldn't avoid and he stumbled back before getting kicked in the ribs by another one. Dustin bit his lip, knowing he had to continue fighting. Sweat was covering his entire body as jolts of pain shot trough his body with each movement.

Pulling out his ninja sword, he got rid of another kelzack but again, didn't move fast enough to avoid a kick. This time he doubled over in pain.

Hunter who was fighting several feet away, saw Dustin was getting in serious trouble and started cursing. Quickly finishing of two kelzacks and avoiding two more, he streaked to Dustin's side, occupying himself with the kelzacks.

Dustin managed to get up again and took out another kelzack with his sword. With that, all the kelzacks were defeated.

They all demorphed, sighing in relief. Dustin leaned against a tree, panting heavily. Sweat clearly stood on his face and his expression was one of pain. The others came to stand in a circle around him, looking as pissed as worried.

"Dustin, what the hell were you thinking?" Hunter exploded.

"What?"

"You were supposed to stay at Ninja Ops because you're still sore!" Hunter yelled.

That pissed Dustin off. "Yeah, I'll stay at Ninja Ops when you guys are getting your asses kicked. Excuse me for caring!"

"God damnit, Dustin! You were no help us to out there! You did not only put yourself in more danger but you also put us in danger! We had to bloody look out for you."

"I didn't ask you to! I can handle myself!"

"Guys-" Tori tried to interrupt but Dustin and Hunter were completely oblivious to her. Tori could hear the worry in Hunter's voice and understood his reaction but she had the feeling Dustin misunderstood his worry for anger which wasn't the case.

"Right, that's why you were getting your ass kicked by _kelzacks_." Hunter pointed out dryly.

Dustin glared. "Fine!" he hissed and then surprised everyone by taking of his morpher and throwing it at Hunter's feet. Before anyone could react, he streaked off.

"Damn it!" Hunter cursed and hit the nearest tree with his fist. The others winced as it obviously had to hurt but Hunter showed no sign of pain. They all knew Hunter could have a nasty temper.

Hunter was too angry with himself to feel any pain. He hadn't even been together with Dustin for a day and he'd already managed to screw up. He shouldn't have reacted the way he did but when he was worried, he couldn't let it show. He started yelling which of course didn't help. He sighed deeply and rubbed his temples.

The others were still standing next to him, not sure what to do.

**To be continued…**


	4. Making up

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them. If I did, this shit wouldn't be just a fanfic.

Buffyxenaman: Thanks, read on to find out if they get back together ;)

CamFan4Ever: Girl, you gotta stop threatening me, lol ;) Updated ASAP. When are you gonna update?

Sporty-mia09: Well, you'll have to read on to see if they stay mad at each other ;)

Wicked-59: Thanks! Glad you like my stories!

**Lovin', being loved  
****Chapter 4**

Hunter picked up Dustin's morpher and put it in his pocket. Silence still surrounded them, no one was sure how to react. Hunter did not cross the line in any way because he was right. It had been very foolish for Dustin to come while he was in no shape to fight. It had been dangerous for them as well because they'd had to look after Dustin.

They didn't understand Dustin's reaction though. Dustin should know well enough he shouldn't have come. Why did he throw his morpher off?

"Okay, what now?" Blake asked, breaking the silence.

"Something's up with Dustin and I'm going to find out what it is." Hunter said determinedly as he too streaked off before the others could react.

"Great!" Shane exclaimed frustrated, "This is just great!"

"Let's go back to Ninja Ops." Tori suggested. By standing around here, they wouldn't achieve anything. Not like they would really achieve something at Ninja Ops but it was the place where Hunter and Dustin would likely return to.

Hunter didn't really know where to search for Dustin so the two places he checked first where the spot they had been earlier and Dustin's apartment. Dustin was at neither. He stood outside Dustin's place for several minutes, thinking about places where Dustin could be. When he came up with several possibilities, he continued his search. He first searched an alley and then streaked off.

The racetrack was the third place he went. There was no sign of the earth ninja there. The fourth place he headed to was Storm Chargers. It was Sunday and the shop was closed but Blake, Hunter and Dustin all had a key for in case of emergencies. Hunter entered the shop but it soon became clear that Dustin wasn't there either. The fifth place was his and Blake's apartment. That was more of a hope than a guess. He'd hoped in vain. Next was the waterfall near Ninja Ops. He wasn't really surprised when Dustin wasn't there either. When Dustin didn't want to be found, he wasn't going to be found, especially not without his morpher.

Hunter returned to the others. They could tell by his face he'd had no luck finding the now missing ranger but they weren't surprised by that. Dustin could hide pretty well. They knew they could only wait until Dustin turned up.

"I'm going home. Dustin might come back. I'll stay in touch." Shane said. The others agreed. It was most likely Dustin would go home.

"Here's his morpher." Hunter said, handing it to Shane who took it and took off.

"Look, bro, don't feel bad, okay? You were right." Blake said, patting Hunter's shoulder.

"Still, I shouldn't have yelled. I'm going home as well." Hunter announced and then left quickly, not wanting to hear he was right. Even if he was, nothing gave him the right to yell.

Blake sighed. Hunter on a guilt trip wasn't pretty.

"Cam, isn't there any way you can track Dustin?" Tori asked.

"I'm afraid not. With the morpher I could but otherwise I can't. Don't worry too much about him. He'll be back soon enough."

"I sure hope so." Tori said sighing, "I don't like this. He was in pain when he left. What if something happens and there's no one around to help him?"

"Let's not think about that." Blake answered, not wanting to consider that.

"Guys, go home, get some rest." Cam ordered gently, "And stay in touch."

Tori and Blake nodded, knowing they could do nothing. They said goodbye to Cam and headed off.

"Hey, Tor, he'll be fine." Blake said as they passed the portal. He laid an arm around Tori's shoulders.

Tori barely noticed. "He was hurt, Blake! And I'm not just talking about physical pain. I don't get Dustin's reaction either but his storming off like that had a good reason. He never avoids confrontation. That's what worries me so much. Whatever the reason is, it is related to Hunter one way or another."

"Figured as much but it can't be just about Hunter yelling at him?" Blake asked, regretfully dropping his arm as they climbed in Tori's van.

The blonde got behind the steering wheel and watched Blake, seeing worry in his eyes as well. It made her heart swell with… something. She knew she had strong feelings for Blake but didn't allow herself to fall in love with the navy thunder ranger because Blake would never fall for her. There was no point in hoping when there was no hope. Then she realized Blake had asked a question which needed an answer.

"I doubt it. And even so, throwing his morpher off is completely unlike Dustin."

"Yeah, it is." Blake agreed.

"I'll drop you off at home." Tori said as she started the van and drove off.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Head out to the beach, do some surfing. I could really use it."

"Do you mind if I come with? Don't really want to be at home with Hunter who's probably brooding and blaming himself for everything."

Tori chuckled. "Okay, sure, you can baby sit my stuff."

Blake nodded. They rode to the beach in a comfortable silence, each lost in thought.

Shane was getting more worried with the minute. It was so unlike Dustin to storm off like that. He wanted to be out there searching his friend but that was pointless. He'd never find him. He was better off staying home, waiting and praying Dustin would come home soon. As soon as he did, he'd call Hunter so he could come over to speak with Dustin about whatever had happened that made Dustin storm off like he had.

To kill time, Shane had switched on TV, hoping to be able to focus on something else but that didn't work. Time was going way too slow.

Around noon, Shane got up to make himself some lunch and prepared some sandwiches for when Dustin came home. He ate in front of the television like they always did. After eating, he decided he needed to something. Watching TV wasn't doing the trick to stop worrying and he figured that he needed to do something in order to keep his mind preoccupied. Knowing he had to stay home, skateboarding wasn't an option so he went for something else: he started cleaning up their place which was actually necessary.

Their apartment wasn't really in bad shape but there were things that could be cleaned, the kitchen being one of those things. The kitchen sink was full with glasses. From some of them, he didn't even want to know how long they had been there. They only used paper plates because they knew they wouldn't clean up the plates anyway.

He started with cleaning up the glasses and putting them were they belonged. Next he reorganized their fridge which somehow had become a war zone. Then he did the rest of the apartment, cleaning what could be cleaned. He wisely stayed out of Dustin's room which of course was a mess but for Dustin it was an organized mess. For Shane it was pure chaos.

When all the junk was gone, he started dusting which really had been necessary too at certain places.

Tori lay drying in the sun after a refreshing surf and splashing battle with Blake who was laying next to her on the same towel which wasn't that big. They lay close together, soaking up the warmth of a rare October sun. It wasn't all that warm and both should've been pretty chilly but they didn't quite notice.

Blake opened his eyes and stared up at the sky for several seconds before turning his head to look at Tori who, thankfully, had her eyes closed She was so beautiful. Blake had fallen in love with her not long after they'd met when he still thought it was Sensei who had murdered their parents. He didn't have the guts to tell her though because he was afraid that the feelings weren't mutual and he didn't want to mess up their friendship. At moments like this, he wished she was his though, wished he could kiss her and stroke her hair.

Tori was a good ninja and that also meant she knew when someone was watching her and right now, she was pretty sure Blake was studying her. She did not know why but had to admit it was cool. Wanting to know why, she opened her eyes and stared right into Blake's who quickly looked away at being caught.

Tori hid a smile at that reaction.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"You were watching me. That has to have a reason." She tried.

Blake sighed. 'Here goes nothing.' He thought and then surprised Tori by kissing her.

He pulled away to see Tori's reaction.

The water ninja needed a little time to process what had just happened. She knew she was blushing but couldn't stop it. That kiss was clear enough as an answer and told her Blake did have feelings for her.

"Well, that's a good reason." Tori managed eventually as her heart had stopped racing.

Blake smiled. "Now might be a good time to tell you I'm in love with you."

"Ah… well, I'm in love with you too. I just never dared to say it." Tori said smiling.

"Me neither." Blake replied smiling tenderly at his new girlfriend.

Hunter was about to start throwing things. He was worried sick and was feeling very guilty. He hadn't heard anything from his friends which meant Dustin hadn't turned up yet. It was already four pm. He'd spend the last four hours pacing, sparring in their living room and doing push-ups to get rid of some steam. None of those things had helped to get calm and he was at the point of yelling and breaking things in frustration.

He didn't do waiting very good. He was too nervous and impatient for that. He fell down on the couch for the tenth time only to get up soon after. He really had to do something like running but he didn't want to go outside in case Dustin showed up. He decided on doing some more push-ups.

Hunter wasn't the only one who was getting impatient. Shane was reaching a similar stage. There was nothing left to clean which meant his thoughts started concerning only thing again: Dustin. He hated not knowing what was going on and he hated feeling helpless. He wanted to be in control. He felt the same as when he fought the monster that kept kicking their asses. They weren't in control there, they were helpless.

"Cam, any sign of Dustin?" Shane asked in his morpher.

/No, sorry./

Shane sighed and sat down. This was getting annoying. He probably wouldn't worry so much if Dustin had had his morpher with him. That at least gave him a way of communication and a way of defending himself. He didn't like the fact that Dustin had that injury either. The yellow ranger had been in serious pain.

He leaned his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

Dustin sat against a tree, knees pulled up to his chest. His ribs were hurting like hell and he knew he should go back, knew the others were probably worried. He didn't know why he'd thrown off his morpher but Hunter's words had hurt although he knew he'd been right. He had been in no shape to fight but he'd just gotten sick of seeing his friends getting hurt, he'd gotten sick of seeing Hunter get hurt.

He realized he was being stupid but he couldn't help it. Once before, he'd been really in love with someone and that hadn't ended well. They'd never been together but that guy had hurt him pretty badly. He didn't want the same thing happening with Hunter although he realized Hunter was nothing compared to that asshole.

He should better head back. He'd spent the last hours sitting against that tree and it was starting to get boring. He carefully got up but no matter the movement his ribs hurt like hell. That fight hadn't done his injury any good.

He streaked back to his apartment.

When Shane heard the key turn in the lock, he shot up, relief overwhelming him. A glance at the clock told him it was already five pm.

Dustin entered the living room, smiling weakly. Shane noticed he had one arm over his ribs.

"Hey, you okay?" Shane asked immediately.

"Yeah, man. That fight wasn't really good for my injury though." Dustin replied sitting down.

"I can imagine. What-"

"Shane, save the lecture, dude. I know it was stupid." Dustin interrupted, not wanting to hear it again. Shane nodded and decided to leave it at that.

"Here's your morpher." Shane said, handing back the morpher.

Dustin took it, smiling sheepish and strapped it around his wrist again.

"Don't ask."

"You need to talk to Hunter."

Dustin sighed. "I know."

Shane contacted Hunter through his morpher. Relief was clear in the thunder ranger's voice as he promised to come over immediately.

Thirty seconds later, Hunter stood at their doorstep. Shane went to open, letting Hunter in.

"I'll be in my room." He announced and disappeared in his room to give them privacy and elt the others know Dustin was safe.

Hunter sat down next to Dustin who was doing his best not to look at him.

"I'm sorry." Hunter apologized.

"Nah, man. You were right. I was stupid. I just…"

"What?" Hunter asked gently as Dustin trailed off.

"I was worried about you." Dustin mumbled.

"I know you were but I was worried as well when you came. You weren't fit enough to fight."

"I know, I know." Dustin said, looking at Hunter with a small smile.

"So, we're cool?" Hunter asked.

Dustin nodded and leaned forward to kiss Hunter. The thunder ranger laid on arm around Dustin's shoulder and sat closer so Dustin could rest his head against Hunter's shoulder.

**To be continued…**


	5. Halloween

**Disclaimer:** I didn't own them last chapter and I still don't own them this chapter.

CamFan4Ever: Thanks!! Well, can't wait for an update but take your time ;-)

Buffyxenaman: Lol, well, plenty of opportunities to kick Hunter's butt, I can assure you. I like to make my characters suffer and they will suffer.

Spory-Mia03: Thanks!!

Btw, any of you guys have a myspace? If you do, do tell me

**Author's note: **In this chapter, I'm going to talk about two films: Final destination 3 and Silent Hill. Summaries can be found at the end of the chapter. Now, what I say in this chapter about these movies will not make much sense if you haven't seen them. Silent Hill is really complicated to explain so I'm not even going to bother. The ones who've seen it will know what I'm talking about. For the ones who haven't: I'm sorry. I've seen both movies yesterday and trust me when I say that explaining is pointless when you haven't seen it. I don't even get Silent Hill!! Or at least not the ending: so if anyone's seen the movie, what happened?

**Lovin', being loved  
****Chapter 5**

Two weeks later, things were still going well for the two new couples. Blake and Tori had told the others about their relationship that same day when they'd all gathered at Ninja Ops to talk about what had happened. Everyone was of course very happy for them, happy that they were finally together. The signs had been there from the beginning but both had either ignored it up to now or had been oblivious to them.

Things between Dustin and Hunter were going great as well. They couldn't let the outside world know about them so they had to act as friends in public but as soon as they were at Ninja Ops or at one of their apartments, they couldn't keep their hands of each other which kind of annoyed the others. Cam had forbidden Hunter and Dustin to spar together after he'd walked in on them kissing. Dustin had argued it was also exercise which of course pissed Cam off further. Training had to be taken seriously.

It was Halloween and the rangers were determined to celebrate it. Cam on the other hand was more reluctant because of course, Ninja Ops was getting decorated with self carved pumpkins that were in the process of being carved and emptied and everything that was orange or black. It was driving him insane. The rangers had arrived early that morning to start decorating and make plans for that night. They wanted to some kind of game in the forest when it was dark. Cam still didn't get the point but he was forced to participate because there had to be three groups of two. Those groups were logical: Hunter and Dustin, Tori and Blake and Shane and Cam.

"Guys, explain to me again why you are going through all that trouble decorating if you're all going to take it down tomorrow and won't be able to enjoy it tonight because we're playing that stupid game." Cam asked as he turned in his chair to look at the rangers. They all stopped working on their pumpkin and watched him as if he'd grown a second head.

"Dude, you seriously need to lighten up! Because it's fun!" Dustin exclaimed. Cam raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see how carving pumpkins and making the floor dirty is _fun_."

Shane rolled his eyes. "We'll clean up afterwards, Cam. Don't worry. Now, come on, you gotta do one as well." He said as he held one still whole pumpkin out to Cam

Cam shook his head. "Don't think so."

"Come on, Cam. It's fun!" Tori said.

"Well, if it helps to get you guys to shut up, I'll do it." Cam said rolling his eyes although he secretly admitted he wanted to do this. It had been really long since he'd carved pumpkins and it seemed fun.

Cam sat down in between Shane and Blake and took his pumpkin. He sliced the top off and started emptying out the pulp with a spoon which Shane soon took from him.

"That pumpkin has to get finished today, Cam. Use your hands."

Cam rolled his eyes but didn't argue and started pulling out the pulp, throwing it on the ground in front of him.

The rangers grinned at each other as they saw Cam was getting into it. Cam really needed to make some fun and today was the ideal day to let him have some fun, they were going to make sure of that.

Dustin was nearly finished with pulling out all the pulp. When he looked around, he noticed everyone was concentrated on his task. He decided he needed to annoy them a bit because he was getting bored. He grabbed a handful of pulp and threw it at Blake who was sitting opposite from him.

"Hey!" Blake exclaimed as Dustin snickered. Blake grinned and threw back. His aim was slightly off and he hit Hunter instead. Hunter glared at his brother and threw back. Tori and Shane joined in as well as Cam watched with a raised eyebrow.

Dustin saw Cam wasn't joining in so he threw a handful at Cam just at the same time with the others. They all laughed as Cam wiped away the pulp from his face and hair.

"Fine. If you want war, you can get war." Cam said and started throwing back. Their 'war' escalated quickly as two teams formed: the winds against the thunders and Cam. They all took as much pulp as they could and ran to opposite corners of the room.

"Attack!" Shane yelled and charged forward with Dustin and Tori behind him. At the opposite side, Cam gave the same order as they ran to the winds.

Dustin managed to get hold of Hunter and forced some of the pulp under Hunter's t-shirt.

"Oh, that's just mean!" Hunter yelled as Dustin ran off. Hunter naturally followed and easily caught the earth ninja. Both went tumbling to the ground.

Blake and Tori went for less contact and more throwing at each other. When Tori shielded her face again, Blake grabbed her around the waist and dragged her on the ground, right in the mess of pulp they had just caused. Tori shrieked.

Shane and Cam stopped their fighting and watched the other two couples fight it out. Both snickered at the funny sight of their friends who were doing their best to get the other as dirty as possible.

Shane risked a look at Cam and noticed a genuine smile there as he watched the other four. It made Shane smile as it seemed their plan to get Cam to enjoy himself was working.

"Okay, guys. Time-out!" Shane yelled smiling. They stopped immediately and sat down at their previous spots.

"You guys are so childish." Cam remarked.

"Hey, you liked this as much as we did." Dustin said smirking.

"Whatever you say, Dustin." Cam said grinning, "I'll go make lunch."

"Not until that pumpkin is finished." Shane said.

Cam who'd been in the process of getting up, sat back down and finished his pumpkin. Soon their six pumpkins were ready and standing next to each other on the table. Cam disappeared in the kitchen to make them something to eat while Dustin put little lights in every pumpkin after putting them spread around the main room of Ninja Ops. Tori started to clean up.

"Okay, movie time!" Dustin yelled as Cam returned with a huge plate of sandwiches.

"And where do you plan to watch that movie?" Cam asked, fearing the answer.

"On your computer. Where else?"

Cam sighed but didn't dare to say no, knowing they were going to see that movie on the computer whether he liked it or not. Shane and Hunter in the meanwhile had gotten two couches from other room and placed them in front of the computer.

"Which movie is it?" Tori asked. Dustin had been in charge of picking the movie.

"I've got two actually: 'Final destination 3' and 'Silent Hill.'" Dustin answered. Tori groaned.

"What? It's Halloween! We've got to watch scary movies." Dustin exclaimed. Cam took the first movie which was Final destination 3 and inserted the DVD in his computer. Then he switched off the lights. They all got seated. Tori, Blake and Cam on one couch. Hunter, Dustin and Shane on the other.

The movie started soon. Four teenagers, two girls and two boys, were at a carnival. They decided to go in a roller coaster. One of the girls, Wendy, doesn't dare to sit in front so she sits at the back with one of the boys. Then the ride started. Half way into the ride, it starts to go wrong and it crashes. Everyone dies in gruesome ways. Suddenly, Wendy opens her eyes and finds herself at the start of the ride. She gets out with a bunch of others only to see the it go wrong. Two of their closest friends die.

"Oh man, that's just brutal." Dustin commented as he looked over at the others. Tori by now had her eyes closed. The guys were still watching everything. The movie continued like that. One by one the teens who got off the ride started dying and Wendy and Kevin try to save them by trying to cheat death.

Near the end, it started to become too much for Dustin as well. There was a hell of a lot blood whenever someone died and Dustin did not like blood. He sat closer to Hunter who wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"You chose this movie, dude." Hunter whispered as the others were intently watching the movie. Wendy was just trying to save her sister and it was very stressful to see. Would she succeed or not?

"Yeah, I know…… Oh, that's gross!" Dustin exclaimed as the guy who was supposed to cause Wendy's death got smashed by a huge sign. Blood flew all over again. Hunter smiled and rubbed Dustin's arm.

The movie ended with the death off the three who'd managed to cheat death before.

"Dude… That totally sucks! They'd cheated death!"

"Okay, next movie. Let's get this over with." Tori said as she grabbed the box of the next movie which looked even worse than the first one.

That movie started with a little girl, Sharon, sleepwalking and her mother and father going after her. The girl keeps yelling about going home to Silent Hill. The mother, Rose, takes her daughter to that town which is haunted. On their way, they get involved in a car chase with a cop. Their car crashes and when Rose wakes up, Sharon is gone. She gets out and sees it's kind of raining ashes. Then she sees the sign of Silent Hill. She goes to search her but when night falls over the town, the evil surfaces. Later on in the movie, she runs into the cop who helps her.

"Dustin, where do you find these movies?" Tori asked, shielding her eyes as the hideous creatures of evil emerged again. At that point, Dustin was only paying half attention as well while Cam and Blake had their eyes closed. Only Shane and Hunter were still really watching everything.

They continued to watch the movie as they made sounds of horror. Near the ending, the cop gets burned by people who'd been staying in the church and eventually Sharon and Rose go home although it isn't really. Mist is everywhere. At the same time, we see the father laying on the couch. The house is clear but no Sharon and Rose. The father sits up and looks around, sensing their presence but they're not there.

"What the hell?" Blake exclaimed as the credits rolled over the screen. "What just happened?"

"I don't know. It seems as if they are in some kind of different world. Maybe they're death?" Cam guessed.

"That's just _so_ creepy, dude." Dustin said from his spot against Hunter's side.

"I so don't want to go outside tonight." Tori said, head still buried against Blake's chest.

"Me neither." Cam agreed.

"Aw, come on, guys. What can possibly happen?" Dustin asked getting up. "We've got morphers, we're going in pairs. We're perfectly safe."

"Yeah, that's probably what those three in Final Destination thought and they died!" Tori answered. Dustin rolled his eyes.

"What's the game anyway?" Cam asked.

"We have to try to sneak up on each other by using our Ninja techniques and scare the hell out of everyone." Dustin said grinning.

"That's stupid!" Cam exclaimed, "But good exercise so let's do it."

"Cool!" Dustin said grinning. They hung around Ninja Ops until darkness had fallen and then headed outside.

"Okay, Blake and Tori leave first. Then Shane and Cam, then me and Hunter. There's ten minutes between groups. Also, you can not hang around here. You've got to walk a distance and no streaking! Tor and Blake, you go to the left. Shane and Cam, to the middle and me and Hunter to the right." Dustin said as they stood just outside the portal. Everyone nodded.

"Okay, Tor and Blake, go. In case of an emergency, use the morphers to contact the others." Dustin said. Tori and Blake nodded and headed to the left, blending in with the forest at once. Ten minutes Shane and Cam left so Hunter and Dustin remained behind.

"I sense you're up to something." Hunter said after about two minutes so Shane and Cam were far enough.

Dustin grinned. "I am. I want to spook them."

"And how are you going to do that?" Hunter asked.

"Well, we're going to head out into the forest like the others did. We've got to be careful that we don't get discovered before we can do our plan. I'm gonna scream … loud. They should hear it since they shouldn't be that far away. We're gonna run several feet and I scream again. By then, they'll probably try to contact us on our morphers. You say we're in trouble and then you don't respond anymore. If they heard me scream, they can follow the sound. You throw the morpher on the ground. We hide behind the trees and wait for the others to show. Then we'll see. Depends on their reaction." Dustin explained. He'd been planning that for ages.

Hunter snickered. "That's unbelievably low and mean but I like it. After those movies, they're gonna freak."

"Exactly!" Dustin said, "We don't have flashlights or anything else so it' s gonna be good."

"Well, let's go." Hunter said as he noticed ten minutes had passed already. They headed to the right and walked quickly and soundless while they kept their ears open as their eyes were as good as useless. After walking for ten minutes, they reached a clearing.

"This is perfect." Dustin whispered. Hunter nodded. They ran ten feet away from that spot. Dustin let out a scream that pierced through the darkness. If Hunter hadn't known Dustin was going to scream, he would've gotten a heart attack. They ran back. Dustin screamed again, really loud. As planned, Shane's voice came through their morphers. Dustin switched his off.

/Hunter, Dustin, you okay?/

"Shane? We're in trouble!" Hunter said, faking panic like a pro.

"Hunter, help!" Dustin yelled from several feet away.

"Dustin!" Hunter yelled as he threw his morpher on the ground. They hid behind the trees as Dustin screamed again which could clearly be heard through the morpher.

"This is so mean." Hunter mumbled.

"I know." Dustin whispered back grinning They didn't have to wait long for the others to show. Four streaks arrived at once.

"You heard that too, right?" Cam asked Tori and Blake.

"Yeah. Where are they?" Tori asked looking around. Her eye fell on the morpher that lay a feet from her. She picked it up. "Hunter's morpher."

"Oh god, what the hell happened? Lothor?" Blake guessed.

"Now? Don't think so. He needs his beauty sleep … Not that it helps much." Cam added.

"Good point. Then what?" Blake asked, worry clear in his voice.

Shane hadn't said anything yet for the simple reason he didn't buy that something had happened. He'd been looking around which wasn't working well in the dark. He somehow felt Dustin's and Hunter's presence.

"They're messing with us." Shane answered.

From their hide-out, Dustin cursed while Hunter's silently laughed.

"They're on to us, dude."

"Ah man, that's _so_ ruining the fun." Dustin mumbled as he stood up and walked to the others. Hunter followed.

Tori, Cam and Blake breathed relieved while Shane smirked.

"Let me guess, Dustin's idea?"

"Yeah." Hunter replied.

"You had me worried, you idiots!" Tori said smacking the back of Dustin's head rather hard.

"Ouch! Come on, Tor. I was just kidding." Dustin said, rubbing his head.

"That's not funny!"

"It might've been if it hadn't been so obvious." Shane said laughing. Dustin glared.

"Let's go back to Ninja Ops. I'm so over being outside." Tori said, shivering as the cold registered. Blake immediately gave her his vest.

"Good idea … Anyone know the way?" Hunter asked. The six of them groaned as they realized they hadn't memorized the way they'd been heading in.

**To be continued…**

**Author's note: **Alright, next chapter will be more serious again. Well, actually, now the trouble will start. Not sure when I'll update because I know what I want to happen but I don't know how to start **screams**

Summaries of the two movies:  
Final destination three: After a high school senior, Wendy Christensen (Mary Elizabeth Winstead), has a fatal premonition of a disastrous roller-coaster accident that involves her and her friends, she warns everyone and luckily gets herself and many of her friends and others off the roller-coaster before it sets off, after they get off and the roller-coaster starts off, it crashes just like in her premonition, soon she teams up with a friend, Kevin Fischer (Ryan Merriman) as well as many other people, some including Erin (Alexz Johnson) and Ian (Kris Lemche) to try and cheat death. Will they succeed or will they learn a lesson that you just can't cheat death?  
Silent hill: After the continuous sleep walking episodes of Sharon, the young daughter of Rose Da Silva, the decision is made to take Sharon to the place only mentioned in her restless dreams- Silent Hill. However, the road to Silent Hill is anything but easy to access, and Rose creates a high speed chase between herself and a police officer only to end in a crash for them both. When she wakes up, Sharon has disappeared and Rose is at the entrance to the deserted, dream-like town of Silent Hill. As Rose begins the search for her daughter, she does not realize the terror and mystery surrounding her. Rose is led on a blind search for her beloved daughter, finding herself getting more and more entwined into disturbing past of Silent Hill.

Source: www. imdb. com


	6. All about Beevil

**Disclaimer:** I'm not repeating this again …

CamFan4Ever: Thanks. Yeah, they should've lived. Didn't the main character of Final Destination 2 live at the end?

Buffyxenaman: Lol, glad you liked it

Blueturtle: Cool, a new reviewer, hey! Glad you liked it!

Wicked-59: Yeah, I saw the first two Three is the best in my opinion. About what you said that it was moving too fast: the telling each other and telling the others was one day but the fight and the making up was the next. Check out chapter 3 for that. Glad you like the story so far!

**Author's note: **All right, this chapter is slightly shorter than the others but since it's been bloody long since I updated, I just had to update something. Spoilers for 'All about Beevil.' You'll notice the beginning of this chapter contains conversation of the ending of All about Beevil. Btw, Anyone seen 'Step up'? Best movie ever!!

Read and **review!!** I really want to know what you all think about this!!

**Lovin', being loved**  
**Chapter 6**

It had been two weeks since Halloween and their disastrous evening in the forest. It had started raining soon after they had realized they were lost. It had taken them thirty minutes to get back which wasn't that long but in the pouring rain it had seemed like hours. It was no surprise they were soaked when they arrived back at Ninja Ops. Both Tori and Dustin had gotten sick which of course had been the prefect opportunity for their lovers to take care of them.

Tori and Dustin had gotten better soon and things had started to go well again. Lothor wasn't that hard to handle, they seemed to get along better than ever and they had fun. That had stayed for a whole of a week, until the day before.

That day had been bad. No, not bad, awful. Dustin had given his bike to a fraud. Then Marah had turned up, pretending to be good. She'd betrayed him and Dustin had been and was still pretty hurt. He'd closed himself off and soon after the battle had gone home. Both Hunter and Shane had wanted to go with him to make sure he was okay but he had said no to both. He'd wanted to be alone, to think.

That morning, he'd left the apartment before Shane could talk to him. He and the others then decided to meet up at Ninja Ops.

"Morning." Shane greeted as he arrived as last.

"Hey, how's Dustin?" Hunter asked immediately. He'd tried calling Dustin but the earth ninja hadn't answered.

"Don't know. He left early. I called Kelly and he's already showed up there. Maybe we should go see?" Shane suggested.

"Good idea." Blake agreed. He along with Hunter, Shane and Tori left Ninja Ops. Cam stayed behind. He wasn't as close to Dustin as they were and he had work to do. The monster that had kicked their buts before was still out there and he had to find ways to improve their powers. The monster hadn't attacked in a month but Cam doubted it had just vanished like that. It would come back and they had to be prepared for when it did.

He'd been working on trying to develop some technology for weeks while the others had been out having fun. Halloween had been a welcome break but now he had to focus on what was important again.

He hadn't had much sleep either. The others had noticed and had taken turns in staying at Ninja Ops to make sure he slept. They'd done that for a week. He knew they cared and that felt great. It felt great to have friends who really cared and didn't just pretend for some reason. He'd never really had real friends before. That was why he had to make sure he found a way to improve their powers. He couldn't let them down on this one.

Shane, Tori, Hunter and Blake entered Storm Chargers. Dustin was working behind the counter. He lacked his normal enthusiasm which worried the others a lot. Dustin didn't easily lose that enthusiasm. For it to happen now, he was hurt pretty bad.

"Hey." Blake greeted as thet approached. Dustin looked up, obviously surprised to see them.

"You okay?" Tori asked carefully.

"Man, I'm such a chump. I'll never trust anyone again." Dustin said, sounding heartbroken.

"Hey, if you hadn't trusted us, we wouldn't be here." Hunter answered gently. He hated to see his lover in pain.

"Yeah, everyone makes mistakes." Shane chimed in.

"First that bike guy, then Marah-"

"Hey, don't blame yourself." Hunter interrupted softly. He wanted to do nothing more then reach out and take Dustin in his arms but he wasn't sure that was such a good idea. He didn't know how Dustin would react to that now and he didn't want to risk someone walking in on that either. The store was empty now apart from them and Kelly who of course knew but he couldn't take the risk so he kept his distance.

"That girl is bad news." Blake added.

"It's just… Something about her eyes. They seemed so sincere."

Tori smiled softly at that.

"Don't even go there, man." Blake said.

"Dustin, there's somebody here for you." Kelly said as she joined them but not having overheard their conversation. They briefly turned their backs on the others.

"Can you tell him I'm not here or somethin'?" Dustin asked. He was really not in the mood to see anyone now. It was bad enough that his friends were here, listening to his self pity.

"I think you really want to see this." Kelly insisted. She turned her head so Dustin did the same. A huge smile lit up on his face as he ran over to Dwayne Wheeler, the guy who had taken his bike and was now returning it.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. It turns out that the printer messed up the address on my new business card. You must've thought I was a fraud."

"You have no idea how stoked I am!" Dustin exclaimed. The others smiled, seeing Dustin's mood had just changed to happy again. It was good to see that. It was much better than the down Dustin.

"Your bike is all dialed in. Let me know how it rides." Dwayne said.

"Sweet! Thanks, man!" Dustin answered as he shook hands with Dwayne who then left. Dustin sat on his bike and smiled at the others. "See, sometimes you just gotta trust people." He said laughing. The others smiled and walked over to him.

"We can take your bike out for a test drive during our lunch break." Hunter suggested.

"Yeah, great idea, man!" Dustin exclaimed. The enthusiasm was back much to everyone's relief. "Let's get to work."

Dustin first took his bike to the work place and placed it there for now. Kelly didn't even protest at that because Dustin was himself again and nothing was going to change that for now.

Lunch couldn't come soon enough for the earth ninja who was very eager to test his bike. He bounced around the shop the entire time. His happy mood infected Hunter, Blake, Tori, Shane and Kelly as well. Everyone felt better. It even made Hunter and Blake whine less when they had to drag all kind of heavy stuff from the back to the shop.

It was around three pm when things in the shop became less hectic. There were no customers and Shane and Tori had left. Shane had gone to do some skateboarding while Tori headed out to the beach for some surfing.

Kelly had gone out momentarily, leaving the thunder brothers and Dustin to take care of the shop. Blake was in the back doing inventory to see what they still had and what should be ordered while Hunter and Dustin were in the front doing the same thing. They needed to make sure everything checked out.

Dustin returned to stand behind the counter when a customer entered but the man left without buying anything.

Hunter came over to him.

"Hey Dustin, Blake's out to Tori's tonight. You want to come over and watch a movie or something?" Hunter asked shyly as he leaned forward on the counter.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good." Dustin replied smiling as he briefly squeezed the blonde's hands.

"Cool, we can go rent a movie after work and order in a pizza." Hunter planned, smiling brightly at his love. He was thrilled that they were finally going to have some privacy. For some reason, they hadn't had much privacy lately and Hunter needed time alone with his boyfriend. He couldn't wait until that night!

Neither could Dustin. While hanging out with his friends had been fun, he and Hunter hadn't been alone much, not even when he'd been sick. Dustin hadn't been allowed to leave his apartment. Hunter had dropped by whenever he could while Shane had always stayed nearby as well. He really loved Shane as a friend but at that time, he'd wished Shane had gone out when Hunter had dropped by. Of course he hadn't told Shane that. He knew his friend had just want to look out for him, to take care of him and he hadn't had the heart to tell Shane to get lost. That wasn't right. But now he really longed for some time alone with Hunter and he was glad they were given that opportunity tonight.

** To be continued...**

Next chapter will be their 'date'.


	7. The date

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I still don't own them.

**Author's note: **I'm SO sorry that this once again took so long.-looks ashamed- Just had some writer's block and I was working on a Harry Potter fic which I already posted plus after five days, I've finally been able to upload this -glares at computer-

Buffyxenaman: Lol, and right you are!

CamFan4Ever: thanks!

Spory-Mia09: Thanks! Did you post your second chapter yet? Because I'm not getting any alerts from anymore.

Hunter Hatake and Roxxi Uchiha: Thanks!

**Lovin', being loved  
Chapter 7**

Around eight o'clock, Hunter and Dustin arrived back at Hunter's apartment with a movie. Their working day had ended an hour earlier than usual because Kelly had let them go earlier. Blake had told them he was going home to shower fist and then head to Tori's so Hunter and Dustin had hung out on the streets, enjoying the sun.

Both had kept their hands stuffed deeply in their pockets to fight the urge to reach out and touch the other. The two handsome men had walked side by side, laughing and teasing each other while the sun shone its last sunbeams of the day upon them.

When the two boys entered the apartment, something strange caught their attention. The hallway was dark while a soft orange glow came from the living room. Curiously but carefully they walked towards the source of the glow. There they got the shock of their lives. The living room was decorated with a lot of deliciously scented candles and some rose pedals were spread on the ground across the room.

Blake was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine.

"Ah, finally! Thought you guys would never show. Anyway, I'm off to Tori's where I'll be spending the night. Have fun and make sure to put out the candles before you move on to other business." Blake said, brushing past them and grabbing his overnight bag that stood in the hallway. Hunter just had the time to thank Blake before the door shut behind his brother.

Hunter and Dustin were still standing at the same place, watching the living room. Dustin with his usual enthusiasm was the first to break the silence.

"Wow, this is absolutely brilliant!" The young earth Ninja exclaimed, smiling at his boyfriend who upon seeing that beautiful smile finally snapped out of it.

"Yeah, it is." Hunter agreed as he momentarily dropped the bag with the movie to wrap his arms around Dustin's waist and pull the other boy close for their first proper kiss in several days. Dustin's arms came around his neck as the kiss deepened and things became a little more heated as Hunter's hands wandered over Dustin's body.

Dustin who realized they were supposed to watch a movie, pulled away with regret and looked into Hunter's lust filled eyes. There was only a small blue circle left. The eyes that were always so blue were now mostly black with desire.

"Dude, as much as I like this. We were going to see a movie." Dustin said, swallowing heavily as Hunter's expression stayed one of almost animal lust. It was pretty much turning Dustin on but he had to resist it, at least until after the movie.

Hunter nodded and bent down to pick up the bag. He really needed to get a grip before he ravished the other boy where he was standing and that would make a lousy first time for both of them. He was not one to lose control like that, yet he almost had as the need for Dustin had become too hard to ignore. He had to control himself or they wouldn't make it through the movie and both were quite keen to see it. Any other activities would have to wait until later.

Dustin followed him into the living room and sat down, making sure not to run into any candles on his way there. He didn't want to be responsible for putting the Bradley's apartment on fire.

"Okay, what do you want to drink?" Hunter asked as he had inserted the DVD and handed the remote to Dustin so he could fast forward through the commercials while he got the drinks.

"Soda's good." Dustin answered as he pressed the play button. Hunter went into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and the bottle of soda so he didn't have to make too many trips to the kitchen. He set the glasses and bottle down before he reached for the phone and ordered them a pizza.

"Hunter, movie's about to start." Dustin called, just as Hunter hung up. The movie was your typical romance movie and Hunter and Dustin could already guess the ending: the two main characters would end up together but they watched the movie anyway. Maybe something surprising would happen for once.

About a quarter in the movie, their pizza was delivered. They ate while watching the movie. Hunter watched Dustin out of the corner of his eyes. Dustin was a really messy eater so Hunter wasn't really surprised to notice most of the pizza was laying in his lap and that several small pieces hadn't made it in his mouth but were sticking around his mouth. It was adorable though.

Between the two of them, the pizza was finished in no time. Dustin reached for a napkin to clean of his mouth but Hunter stopped him by grabbing his wrist. He closed the remaining distance between –which wasn't all that big- and leaned in to clean the area around his mouth with his tongue.

Dustin moaned and closed his eyes as Hunter started placing small kisses around his mouth before finally swooping in to claim his lips for a passionate kiss. Hunter licked at Dustin's lips, begging for entrance which was soon granted by the earth ninja.

One of Hunter's hands found his way into Dustin's messy hair while the other rested on Dustin's leg. Dustin wrapped his arm around Hunter's neck as he eagerly returned the heated kiss.

The crimson ranger soon pulled away when he felt he was going to lose control again. Slowly, Dustin's eyes fluttered open to look at him. He could see lust which he knew Dustin could see in his eyes as well. Dustin's lips were swollen and parted slightly. He could also see the glow of nearby candles reflected in Dustin's eyes and his hair which made the earth ninja look like an angel.

"You have no idea how sexy you look right now." Hunter whispered seductively as he untangled his hand from Dustin's hair and tenderly cupped Dustin's cheek.

The young earth ninja smiled pleased and briefly leaned into the touch before he pulled away and focused his attention on the movie again.

Hunter grinned and turned back to the movie as well. His hand found Dustin's and he entwined their fingers.

Halfway through the movie, Dustin cuddled up to Hunter. He rested his head against the thunder's shoulder and rested one hand on Hunter's leg in an almost possessive way. Hunter wrapped one arm around the yellow ranger's shoulder and stroke his arm ever so lightly.

The two young men continued to watch the movie as they sat cuddled up on the couch with the flames of all the small candles casting a nice glow around the apartment and creating a warmth which wasn't necessary but nice.

As predicted, the movie ended with the two main characters ending up together after having come across several obstacles.

Dustin sighed happily and smiled as he reached out to the remote to switch off the television. The movie had left him with a good feeling although he suspected laying in Hunter's arm might have something to do with the good feeling as well.

"That was a nice movie." Hunter said, breaking the comfortable silence that had surrounded them ever since their kiss.

"Yeah, it was." Dustin agreed as he looked up at Hunter. This time it was him noticing how the glow of the little flames reflected in those beautiful blue eyes and dirty blond hair. God, Hunter looked so good. His eyes dropped to Hunter's full lips. Oh, how he loved kissing those lips. He could feel Hunter's breath ghosting over his face. The hand that had been resting on Hunter's leg, started a gentle rubbing.

Hunter sensed Dustin didn't particularly feel the need to talk now and he couldn't agree more. It had been so long since they had been alone and now that they were, he fully intended on taking advantage of that.

He captured Dustin's soft lips for another kiss. This time the kiss was gentle, caring. It was nothing like the passionate kiss from earlier but still as good. Hunter laid down on the couch, pulling Dustin on top of him. It was a much more comfortable position to make out.

Hunter's hand once again found its way into Dustin's hair but this time it was to stroke through it gently.

Soon, Dustin decided he'd had enough of the gentle kissing thing. He wanted more, he _needed_ more. He plunged his tongue into Hunter's mouth who let out a surprised moan but didn't resist when Dustin thoroughly explored his mouth and attempted to shove his tongue down his throat as far as possible.

Dustin's warm hands soon slid under his shirt, rubbing the skin. Hunter shivered slightly, not from cold because he was far from cold but from excitement. He could sense they were going to go much further than usual. Dustin seemed ready enough for it and so was he. His own hands started to wander over Dustin's back and down to his ass. He squeezed lightly but it was enough to cause Dustin to trust his lower body against him.

Dustin pulled away when he needed air. Hunter groaned disappointed but was soon reduced to moans again as Dustin attacked his throat by licking and kissing every single piece of flesh. Dustin's hands had retreated from under his shirt and were now busying themselves by pulling the offending shirt off and in the process removing his own.

Dustin sat up to make sure he didn't throw the shirt on a candle, giving Hunter the chance to admire his chest. Hunter couldn't believe how lucky he was with someone like Dustin. The boy was beautiful. No, not just beautiful, just gorgeous.

Dustin swooped down for another kiss as two sets of hands started to explore the other's chest. Dustin's hands didn't need long to find Hunter's belt and he sat up a bit so he could open it. He unzipped Hunter's pants and slid down. Hunter lifted his ass slightly, giving Dustin the chance to get rid of the pants. Then he realized they were on the couch and that there were better places to continue this.

He broke the kiss with a gasp. "Dustin, wait."

Dustin froze at once and looked down in Hunter's eyes, fearing he was going too fast but he didn't have to worry.

"Let's continue this in my bedroom, shall we?" Hunter suggested. Dustin nodded and immediately climbed off Hunter. A small part of his brain that was still getting enough blood, noticed the candles. He and Hunter quickly blew them all out before rushing to Hunter's bedroom.

Soon, moans could be heard from the room as the moonlight that shone through the window, fell upon two figures who were moving against each other. Eventually, the moans died down as one had claimed the other and both had found their release.

**The end**

This was not supposed to have ended here but I lost interest in the story. I'm terribly sorry! Thank to everyone who's reviewed!


End file.
